BTS Lemon Fanfic
by kkluvz2write
Summary: You're a new intern with BigHit Entertainment and your boss is one of the managers overseeing BTS. She's tough, has high expectations, & her number 1 rule: NO ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS WITH THE MEMBERS! But you're ARMY, how can you keep your undying love love for these talented young men? Your 1st experience will be a (forbidden) love interest with V, possibly more up & coming.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright (name), today's your first day as an intern/my assistant so no mess-ups and no unprofessional behavior; which is not limited to 'fangirling,' giggling, teasing, flirting, acting friendly or any sexual relationships with any of the BTS members, understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" I said rather loudly as I blushed.

"Right, well, here we go." My new boss opened the door as she greeted RM, Jin, Jungkook, J-Hope, Suga, Jimin and V. They were just as exquisite as their pictures if not more-so; their perfect bodies were glistening with sweat as they had just finished their dance rehearsal.

"Morning boys, good job! This is the new intern (name)." She introduced me as I quickly bowed.

"H-hello everyone; it's an honor to be working with you." I felt my face turn bright red as they all smiled.

"Cute." I heard them all say as I shyly tucked my hair behind my ear and stood upright.

"Right, well, next is meal time. Let's head to the kitchen." My boss led us as I quickly followed behind her, I tried not to listen to their conversations as I heard them whispering.

"She's pretty cute."

"Yea, she's got a great figure."

As we sat down to eat, my boss had to tend to an important phone call, so I was left to keep an eye on the boys and help them in any way I could.

"Where are you from?" RM asked as I turned towards him in surprise.  
"Oh I'm from (hometown)."

"Wow, cool." RM nodded as they all agreed.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Jimin asked as I tucked my hair behind my ear. I knew the answer would be far too embarrassing to say out loud and yet I couldn't stop myself.  
"Well, I love all things BTS so I watch your videos, I like to draw you guys and listen to your music all the time." I said quietly as they all gasped.

"Are you ARMY?" Jin asked as I blushed.

"It, it won't interfere with my work! I promise, I won't ever ask you for an autograph, a selfie or anything." I started babbling as they all smirked.

"Cute." Suga whispered as V chuckled.

"Yes, cute." V and I briefly made eye contact as I felt my heart skip a beat.

"So, who's your bias?" Jungkook asked as I blushed fiercely, my head snapped towards him as my eyes grew large.

"I-I don't have a bias of course." I stuttered as they shook their heads.  
"That's not fair, then none of us have a chance." Jimin got up and sat next to me.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I tried to scoot away from him as he neared me, his lips on my ear as he began to whisper.

"I'd like for us to get to know each other better."  
"Eep!" I flinched as he pulled away and winked at me.  
"I-I have to keep things professional Jimin." I sat up straight and tried to look as "business-like" as possible.

"Oh." Jimin made a sad face as I felt my heart melting.

"Well, I think I'm her bias." V pulled Jimin away as he sat next to me.

"And how would you know that?" I raised a brow as V rested his perfect face on his hand.

"I just know these things. Don't be embarrassed, luckily for you I like cute girls." He winked as I puffed my cheeks.

"Don't tease me." I furrowed my brows as he burst out laughing and stood up.

"Relax, we're just teasing you."  
"Oh." I felt somewhat disappointed as I nodded my head, my boss returning as the boys finished their meal and we were off to vocal rehearsal.

"Intern!"

"Yes ma'am!?" I stood upright as she sighed.

"I need coffee, skim milk with a hint of sugar-free vanilla creamer, no sugar."

"Yes ma'am." I nodded my head as I walked out of the recording room and went to get her coffee. On my way back I nearly ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I looked up to see it was V.

"Oh V, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I accidentally filled the cup up too much and wasn't watching where I was going."  
"It's ok, let me help you."

"No thank you; I wouldn't want you to burn your beautiful skin." I blushed when I realized what I had said.

"My beautiful skin?" He asked as he raised a brow.

"I-I have to go." I walked away quickly as V watched me walk past him.

Once vocal rehearsal was over, it was time for a photo shoot.

"Intern!"

"Yes ma'am!?"

"I need something sweet, you know that ppangjib a few kilometers from here?"  
"Yes."

"Get me some Gyeongju bread."

"Got it."

"I'll go with her." V volunteered as my boss sighed.

"Now V, you know you're not supposed to go out in public, especially with a girl. And you have a photo shoot."

"Well, I want something sweet too."  
"Well just tell the intern what you want."  
"I don't know what I'm in the mood for; and maybe when we get to the ppangjib I will know."

"V, I really need you to concentrate on this photo shoot."  
"I will, once I get something sweet."

"Ugh, fine, we can't waste anymore time; just be careful and wear a disguise."

"Ok." V went to go change as I got my purse and the keys to my car. V sat up front and I felt my heart racing the entire time. When we finally arrived we luckily didn't have to wait a long time; I made my order first.

"And for you sir?" The girl working behind the register asked as V shook his head.

"I'm good, I'll just pay for this." V took out his wallet and paid for my boss' dessert.

"I thought you wanted some dessert?" I raised a brow as he shrugged; I don't anymore."

We got back in the car and sat in silence, when V put on the radio, his song _Singularity _began playing as I blushed.

"Oh, do you listen to my solo a lot?" He asked as I blushed.

"It's, it's very relaxing to listen to after a long day."

"Oh." He smiled as we finally made it back to the studio. They finished their photo shoot; but V kept staring at me and I tried so hard to look at anything but him. This was not an easy task; he looked godlike; stunningly handsome and completely sexy. I took notes of what my boss requested as I tried so hard to focus on what she was saying and not on V's burning eyes that made my face flush.

"Alright, now time to rehearse. Full dress rehearsal!" My boss ordered as we moved into the rehearsal room as the boys got into position for _Blood, Sweat and Tears_. I felt my face heat up as I watched V's every move. He worked so hard but made it all look effortless; he was completely seductive and ruled the stage when his solo parts came up.

"Alright, great work everyone! Meal time!" My boss ordered as the boys changed and we all sat down and had dinner together.

"That was a busy day." I said as my boss nodded her head.

"That's how it is every day; these boys work hard to achieve their dream and we have to make sure they have everything they need and stay on schedule. One more thing before you go intern, I need you to take these schedules for tomorrow and put them in the boys' rooms alright?"

"Ok." I nodded as I finished my meal, took the schedules and made my way to each of the member's rooms; finally finishing my task by going to V's room. I sat the schedule down on his desk as my fingers grazed over his framed photos that he had taken in the past.

"It's crazy how talented he is at everything he does." I smiled as I heard someone clear their throat.

"Why thank you." V walked towards me as he cornered me, leaning over me as his fingers grazed over mine while he reached to pick up the schedule, his face inches away from my own.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to look over this for tomorrow." V backed away as I nodded.

"I should go." I tucked my hair behind my ear as I ran out of his room.

A/N: Sooo . . . what do you think? Should I continue? Please review/PM me. Thanks for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

**LEMON WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS!**

The next day BTS had an episode to film at a public indoor pool and I was running around making sure they all had a towel. This episode was different in that they were actually encouraged to be shown in board shorts with white sleeveless shirts. I felt myself blushing as I tried hard not to notice their perfectly sculpted bodies.

"Alright intern, since V is finishing up his shot, go and give him a towel." My boss waved me over to him as I nodded and felt myself blush as I made my way over to him; his body was glistening as the sun reflected off his perfect upper torso, his legs were slightly flexed as I noticed he shivered slightly.

"H-here's a towel." I handed the towel to him as he thanked me and gave me a small smile; I felt my entire face freeze as I walked away and tried to gain my composure.

"Intern! It's time to shoot the next scene! Get over here and help RM balance!" I quickly ran over towards the pool and took off my jacket and sweatpants as I got in the water and offered a helping hand for RM.

"Thanks." He winked at me as I nodded.

"Sure." I continued to assist him until the scene was over and just as I was getting out of the pool, someone offered me their hand and pulled me out.

"Oh thanks . . . V?" I looked up and noticed V was the one that helped me and he handed me a towel.

"Next time you should really wear a one-piece bathing suit." He said in a monotone voice as I flushed; this two piece was the only one I had packed with me; it was a black tankini and I immediately felt embarrassed.

"Intern!"  
"Yes!"

"Go shower, it's time to get the boys to their music lessons." She ordered as I nodded my head, gathered my things and walked quickly to the women's locker room. I turned on the hot water and got in, rinsing off my swim suit as I undressed and lathered my body; suddenly a vision of V popped into my head and I felt my heart skip a beat then I quickly remembered he told me to "wear a one-piece" next time.

"Huhhh, he'd never be attracted to me; he has millions of fans that're much prettier than I am." I washed my hair and rinsed off as I was shocked to see V waiting for me on the other side of the locker room.

"Oh, V, what're you doing here."  
"Waiting for you silly." V pushed himself off the wall and walked towards me.

"What, really? Why?"  
"Everyone's waiting for you, let's go." He gingerly took my hand as we walked towards the parking lot; he lot go of my hand as soon as we got there, since everyone looked at us expectantly.

Once we got to their lesson, I was tasked with several assignments as I found myself carrying several packages and nearly tripped down the hallway when suddenly someone caught me.

"Thank you." I looked up and saw V looking down at me as I gazed into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"You're welcome, but you should be more careful. Here, let me help you with that." V helped me stand upright as he carried most of the packages so I only had to carry a few as we headed towards my boss' office.

"Thanks again V." I said shyly as I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked at the ground.

"Sure, do you want me to drive you home? You must be really tired; you've been working so hard lately." V looked deeply into my eyes and I just couldn't refuse.

"Sure, but will you be ok to go out in public?"  
"I'll be fine, don't worry so much." V gently nudged me as I blushed. We got in his car and were on my way to my apartment.

"Well, here it is." I gestured to the door as I opened it when suddenly V's hand was on my lower back and he gently pushed me inside as he closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Wh-what are you doing V?" I asked nervously as he smirked.

"I can't hide it from you anymore, I really like you." V took off his disguise (facemask, hat, sunglasses and baggy coat) as he strutted towards me.

"V, you know I can't have any kind of relationship with a BTS member." I began backing away as he neared me.

"I know, isn't that what makes this more exciting?" He said seductively as I felt my entire body tremble when he pushed me against the wall, his lips against my ear.

"I've been wanting to do this since we first met." He whispered in a husky tone as I flushed.

"M-me too." I said as I turned towards him and our lips grazed against each other, I felt his fingertips stroking my skin as I shivered with excitement. They slowly made their way down my neck, tracing my collarbone and finally tracing just above my breasts.

"Tae." I whispered as he began to kiss me, he was gentle at first, then using his tongue to dance with my own as I began moaning. He slowly began undressing as our lips stayed connected, then he began undressing me as I felt my entire body heat up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bedroom when he closed the door. He lifted me as though I weighed nothing and put me down on the bed as he trailed kisses over my entire body. I felt his hot breath above my erect nipples as I felt a sudden chill; then his tongue slid across and he took my nipple in his moth as he began sucking.

"Ahh!" I gasped as I threw my head back and grabbed the sheets.

"Oh, I like that." Tae continued sucking as I felt myself become wet, suddenly I felt his fingers grazing over my skin, drawing different patterns and making their way towards my wet sex. He began to tease my clit as I squeezed my legs shut but he forced them open.

"Be a good girl and do as I say." Tae said in a demanding tone, yet there was a softness in his voice and I simply nodded my head and obeyed him. He continued toying with me until I finally reached my climax and came. As soon as my head stopped spinning, I gingerly pushed him down and sat on his lap, my womanhood touching his throbbing member as he grunted.

"Now, be a good boy and don't move." I teased as he growled at the back of his throat.

"Yes ma'am." He winked at me as I kissed him; first his lips, then his cheeks, then his jawline, followed by his chin, collarbone and trailing kisses down his chest and stomach till I reached his groin. I froze for a moment and observed how large he was; I clumsily used my hand to get an understanding of how to touch him, when I got the right response, I continued to use my fingers, along with my mouth and tongue to taste and tease him.

"Fuck!" It was the first time I'd ever heard him curse like that. I felt somewhat proud of myself as he told me to continue; thus I began bobbing my head as I swirled my tongue around him, making sure to suck as his tip and even use my breasts until he came.

"That was amazing." He gasped for breath as his phone suddenly rang.

"Shit." He got up and went to the other room to get it as I felt my entire body turn red. _I just had oral sex with Tae . . . from BTS . . . _I immediately realized I could so get fired for this and was instantly regretting my actions.

"Hey, I'm really sorry to say this, but RM needs me back at the dorms, everyone wants to know where I went. Let's do this again sometime." He winked as I was at a loss for words.


	3. Chapter 3

"Intern, take these to V's room, he said he needs a snack." My boss ordered as I tried to talk my way out of it but realized she really wasn't the type of person to "talk" to.

"Got it." I grabbed the bag and made my way to Tae's room, I knocked once and he told me to come in.

"Lock the door." He ordered as I froze.

"Listen, Tae, we should really talk about yesterday." I walked towards his bed as he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him as I yelped and flopped on the bed, his snacks were askew but he didn't care.

"Me too, it was really fun. You don't do that with anyone else right?"  
"What? No!" I said defensively as he chuckled.

"Me neither; so let's keep this to ourselves and promise not to do this with anyone else." He winked as I gulped.

"That's not why I came here." I said sternly as I stood up.

"What's wrong?" Tae looked at me worriedly.  
"Tae, I really like you but I love this internship and I'm learning a lot and this between you and I is putting my future at a huge risk."

"And you don't think this is a risk for me too? But tell me this, aren't you having fun? Isn't this dangerous and sexy?" He raised a brow as I grumbled.

"Yes." I crossed my arms as he stood up and held me.

"Look, I don't want anything bad to happen to you, so let's just keep this our secret and we'll just have fun with it."  
"Just harmless fun?"

"Just harmless fun." He nodded as I sighed.

"Fine, but don't go getting all coc-" I was suddenly cut off when he kissed me somewhat forcefully as I gasped, wrapping my arms around him as I felt his lips curve upwards into a smile.

"Did you lock the door?" He asked.

"Mmhmm." I said as he began stripping off my clothes.

"Then let's have some fun." He had on a devilish grin as he cupped my breasts and began sucking at my clit when I moaned loudly.

"Sh, you have to keep your voice down or someone will come." Tae said as he used his fingers to pinch my nipples as he used his tongue to lick my folds as I felt my mind loose control.

"That's not fair." I breathed as he smirked.

"Then let's make this more fun." He got up and crawled on top of me, turning himself around as his throbbing member was right in front of me.

"First to cum get's a punishment." He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I agreed as I began to taste him when I heard a growl at the back of his throat. I began sucking on him hard as I swirled my tongue around his tip; I could hear him grunting as I smiled. Suddenly he began to throb uncontrollably and when I cupped his testicles, he came in an instant. I swallowed as Tae flopped over and began breathing unsteadily.

"Not . . . fair." He breathed as I shrugged.

"So, how should I punish you?" I traced my finger along his chest as he bit his lower lip and growled at the back of his throat. I looked over him as my fingers created circles on his skin as he looked at me through half-lidded eyes. He twitched slightly when my fingertips left light feather-like traces over his core and thighs. I continued watching him as I brought my face close to his neck and I began to kiss it as Tae moaned softly. I let one hand slowly slide over his hardening member as he hissed. There was a mixture of power and submission in his gaze. He could easily flip our positions and yet he decided to stay beneath me and allow me to tease him. I kissed his shoulder, licking at the beads of sweat beginning to form as a salty taste emerged on my taste buds. Tae cupped my face as he kissed my lips; I gripped on him as he groaned. Gradually, I moved my hand up and down, allowing my thumb to brush over his tip as precum began to emerge. Tae and I continued kissing as I pressed my breasts against his chest while his breathing became labored. He eventually came and there was a knock at the door; it was my boss.

"V, get ready, there's a photo-shoot in an hour and we still have to hair, makeup and costumes!"

"Duty calls." Tae shrugged as he kissed me one more time before getting up and getting dressed.

"Did you need to finish?" He looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"No, I'm good." I winked as I got up and got dressed.

We all went to prepare for the photo-shoot as I felt Tae's eyes on me the entire time as he was getting ready. I tried not to blush as I was running around completing tasks.

"No, no, no! It's all wrong! V, darling, please you've got to look seductive! More like you want to devour the person you're looking at who happens to be the same direction as the camera. Intern, come here would you?" The photographer hurriedly grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him as I yelped.

"Now, V, look at this scrumptious girl. Wouldn't you just love to devour her?"  
"Excuse me?" I looked at the photographer and then at Tae, who suddenly turned up the heat. His gray eyes (thanks to the expensive color contact lenses he was wearing) looked straight at me with his hair askew and his lips slightly parted; I swallowed hard as the photographer began snapping away.

"Yes! Perfect! That's right! I knew having an adorable and sexy intern would do wonders here today! Ok, great, I got it. Next is RM."

"Intern, go get V his towel." My boss ordered as she looked over some paperwork. I nodded and did as I was told.

"Thanks." Tae winked as I sheepishly nodded.

"I'll take you back home tonight." Tae half asked, half ordered as I nodded.

"Oh yes, yes!" I moaned as Tae pushed me against my wall whilst I felt his hips bucking as I unclasped my legs from around his slim waist.

"W-wait, take off your briefs." I said breathlessly.

"You sure?"  
"Yes, do you have a condom?"  
"I do."  
"Bedroom." I dragged him as we were completely naked and Tae was simply wearing nothing but a condom. This was the moment I'd finally lose my virginity. I didn't know if I was excited or terrified, perhaps a mix of the two.

"Here I go." Tae slowly entered me as I winced slightly. He moved slowly as the pain eventually turned to pleasure.  
"Fuck, you're so tight." Tae groaned as I moaned breathlessly.

"You can move faster." I looked up at him as he gazed at me with an erotic gaze as he cupped my breasts and thrust his hips with vitality as I bit my lower lip and threw my head back. We both rode out our orgasm as Tae rolled over, washed up and went back to his dorm. There was a sense of loneliness in the satisfaction I had just experienced, yet I couldn't help but smile. This would cause our purely "no strings attached" relationship upside down and right-side up.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day was the scheduled meet up of the managers and BTS to confirm the weekends "To Do's" before the boys would get a short rest and work on their music at the beginning of the next week; along with an up in coming world tour that would start off in Europe.

"Right then, to start things off, I'd like to formally introduce our new intern; she's been working hard and rather impressing myself as well as the staff and more importantly the boys." My boss organized her papers as she clasped her hands and began speaking.

"Hello." I waved as I noticed the close proximity of Tae and myself. I felt his hand over my knee as I tried not to yelp in surprise. His long toned fingers made their way up my pleated skirt as I felt myself tense up. There was a small gap between my legs and his fingers were now occupying that space. I wanted to moan as I felt his fingertips brush up against my white panties as Tae smiled.

"Tae, do you have anything to add?" My boss and everyone else looked over at Tae who simply smiled as his fingers found the edge of my panties and pushed them aside.

"Well, I feel that everyone has been working so hard and I want to thank you. I usually have my hands full with a lot of slippery tasks but I'm enjoying keeping my hands dirty with all the dance workouts and random shows that ARMY loves." His finger managed to slip inside me as I bit my lower lip.

"Intern, any questions or anything you'd like to add?"  
"N-no, not really. Just th-that everything is so good. And I'm really coming to enjoy this internship. Please continue to teach me and be gentle with me." I said breathlessly as Tae slipped his other hand under the table and "accidentally" dropped his pen.

"Good, then, RM anything to add to close the meeting?" My boss and everyone's attention was on RM as Tae was under the table, pushed my legs open and began sucking on my clit through my panties forcefully as I felt my eyes roll back. I continued to bite my lip as Tae pushed two fingers and my panties inside my as I felt myself climaxing. Then he did the unthinkable and began slurping as he pushed aside the cloth of my panties until I came, shaking in my seat as he took a moment to collect his pen, wipe off his face and sit back in his chair.

"Meeting adjourned." My boss and everyone stood up and walked out, but Tae stayed behind.

"You ok?" He smiled victoriously as I nodded my head.

"That wasn't funny." I slowly stood up as I realized my legs were numb.

"But it felt good right?" He lifted my chin as I slowly nodded; he kissed me softly as we walked out.

"Intern, Tae needs to have some photos taken for the new cover of their album, be a doll and go with him. Tae please wear a good disguise." My boss ordered as I nodded.

"Let's go to the beach." Tae grabbed my wrist as I noticed from the corner of my eye that my boss had a strange look on her face, a mixture of surprise and anger.

Tae and I had gone to the beach and found ourselves near an abandoned lighthouse with my bikini top pulled up and him thrusting inside me at full speed before we came.

"Nothing like sex on the beach." Tae winked as I fixed my bikini.

"We should be getting back. It's late." I noticed the sun was beginning to set as Tae nodded.

"I have a late dance rehearsal tonight, wait for me?" He asked in a gentle tone as I nodded. We walked back to the car hand-in-hand; it was almost like we were a real couple, but I knew better than to think that way. Once Tae was finished with his rehearsal, he had walked me to the parking lot where my boss was leaning against my car.

"Where are you two going?" She looked us up and down as the smiles once on our faces had vanished.

"I was just taking her home." Tae shrugged as my boss gritted her teeth.

"Look I know it's probably _just _my imagination, but you two are getting pretty close with each other. Now, I want to be perfectly clear that my imagination is crazy to think you two are _doing _anything against the contract that _you _both signed, correct?"

"Yes." We both nodded and responded as she sighed.

"I know it's hard with being lonely and having such strict rules; but they exist for a reason. BTS is doing well, the company is doing well; and we don't want to screw things up by letting our emotions or physical needs overcome us. Now Tae, you're taking the intern home out of pure _gentlemanly _mannerisms, right?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Good, and intern, you appreciate these _gentlemanly _mannerisms and are being a _lady _about all this right?"

"Right." I nodded as she too nodded her head, got in her car and left.

"Well that was intense." Tae rolled his eyes as I unlocked my car and drove us to my apartment.  
"What're you doing?" I noticed Tae was still following me inside the building as she shrugged.

"I thought we could watch some TV as friends."

"Hmm, TV hu?" I rolled my eyes as I unlocked my door and walked in. Tae took off his disguise and walked into my bedroom.

"I don't have a TV in there!" I yelled after him as I put my things down and followed him.  
"I thought I could be your entertainment for the evening." He purred as he pulled me into him as we began kissing, his tongue sliding along my bottom lip as I pushed away.

"We're not supposed to be doing this remember?"

"Oh forget what that hag said. You only live once." Tae kissed me again as I simply let instinct take over. Tae began undressing as I followed suit; we then made our way to my bed as I moaned softly while his hand slid down to the small of my back as I felt the corner of his lips curve upward into a smile. He set me down on the bed as he sucked at my shoulder, leaving a red mark.

"Tae, please don't leave any marks in obvious places." I stared up at him as he then made his way to my breasts as he lapped at my erect nipples and slightly sucked at them with his lips as I threw my head back and moaned softly. He then bit down rather firmly on the the pink flesh as I hissed and grabbed onto the sheets.

"W-wait, I can't; I can't, please I need you." I begged him as he put on a condom and entered me as I began saying his name as he thrust his hips at full speed. We both climaxed in seconds as I nearly screamed out his name.

"You're amazing." Tae kissed my jawline as he laid next to me.

"Hmm, you're always amazing." I rolled over and cupped his face as I sighed deeply.

"Tired?"

"Very." I pulled up the sheets and felt myself drifting off.

"I'd better go." He whispered.

"Do you have to?" I cracked my eyes open as he smiled.

"I could tell the guys that I have plans to see a friend and stay over."

"Hmm, you don't have to. You can if you want."  
"Well, I do." He pulled me into him as he kissed me.

"Mmm, I'm kinda hungry." I played with the ends of his hair and pulled away, sucking at his bottom lip as he smiled broadly.

"What do you have?"

"I have some instant noodles and some beef."  
"Ohh, that sounds good." He got up and put his briefs on as I grabbed a shirt and went into the kitchen and made us some ramen with beef and a fried egg. We ate together in my small kitchen. It felt like we were a real couple. It somewhat created a desire within me to claim that we were a couple, but I knew better.


	5. Chapter 5

**LEMON WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS!**

The following morning, Tae had dance rehearsal and I was yawning continuously as I watched Tae's every move in awe as beads of sweats glistened under the fluorescent lights; his clothes clung to his perfectly sculpted body as I blushed.

"Intern! Hello!? Where is your mind today? You've been distracted all day." My boss waved her perfectly manicured hand before my eyes as I snapped back to reality.

"Right, sorry, rough night." I said apologetically.

"Boyfriend?" She smiled as I blushed.

"I'm not really dating anyone." I chuckled as she shook her head.

"Look, I won't pry into your personal life. Why don't you go and get the boy's breakfast ready; I'm sure they'll be starving after they're done here." She said rather gently (which surprised me); I agreed and made my way to the kitchen.

"Hmm, maybe they'll want an American style breakfast? Of something that's more nutritious." I thought deeply as the chef had a buffet style in mind.

"Oh, perfect." I smiled brightly as I made sure everything was set up, less than an hour later, the boys made their way down, began grabbing plates and utensils to eat as they sat down at one large table. I noticed Tae was smirking up at me as I sipped on my low-cal smoothie. I winked at him quickly as I looked away thereafter and looked at the agenda on my phone for the day.

"Hey, you should have more than a smoothie; it's not healthy for a young woman to diet too much." Jungkook sat next to me as I smiled.

"Oh, well my doctor said I need to maintain my weight, so I'm trying to be healthy. Thanks for worrying about me." I giggled as we joked around, then noticing Tae sat on the other side next to me as he was being somewhat flirtatious.

"I think you should have something sweet, or maybe preferably something spicy?" Tae winked as I turned bright red.

"Oh, well I don't like sweets too much, and sometimes spicy food has a negative effect on me." I rubbed the back of my head as Tae nodded in interest.

"Oh, how about some Chinese food? Maybe we could have some for dinner?" Tae leaned in as I somewhat backed away.

"Oh, well um, er. Sure, I can pick some up for you all, or have the chef prepare some." I laughed awkwardly as Jungkook made a face.

"Tae, we should all get to decide. Are you trying to keep her all to yourself? I noticed you two hang out a lot." Jungkook smirked as Jimin, Jin, Suga, RM, and J-Hope walked over and sat down.

"Oh, drama?" J-Hope laughed as he sat across from me.

"Lovey-dovey drama." Jin teased as he bit off of a piece of bacon; sitting beside J-Hope.

"Love triangle." Jimin sat on the other side of Jin.

"Wow, wow, wow; it's getting hot in here." Suga laughed diabolically as he sat near Tae, who was slightly pushing him back.

"Guys, calm down, we went over this already." RM tried to get everyone to settle down at the head of the table.

"Well, I'd better get back to work. I'll pick up while you all go shower and get ready for the photo-shoot." I stood and began picking up their plates and utensils, taking them to the sink to wash them.

"Need help?" Tae showed up as I nearly jumped when I noticed his presence right behind me; I felt his breath on my neck and could smell his intoxicatingly muted scent as I inhaled deeply.

"You're going to be late to the photo shoot if you don't go get ready." My voice quivered as I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Well, I only need five minutes, and no one else is around." Tae's hand went down my back as I felt his fingers move to the front of my pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them as he bent me forward and pulled my panties down as he tasted me. I moaned loudly as he spread my legs and used his tongue as I gripped the counter; his fingers slid into me as they moved around quickly as I nearly came.

"You're ready." Tae put on a condom and entered me as he thrust his hips with a great force as I bit my lower lip. He lifted my shirt and bra as my nipples stroked the top of the counter as I began moaning. Tae cursed as he moved his hips faster until he came. I rode out my orgasm as he whispered my name in my ear as I began labored breathing. Tae pulled out as I pulled up my panties and pants as well as pulling my bra and shirt down.

"You were so tight." Tae pulled me into him as he kissed me fiercely.

"Mmm, you were so rough." I said in a hoarse voice as I sighed.

"You like that baby?" He tucked hair behind my ears as he sucked at my lower lip as I giggled.

"You better go get ready." I gently pushed him back as he bit his lower lip.

"I'll see you later." He winked as I nodded. I happily hummed to myself as I finished washing the dishes and went to the staging area for the photo shoot.

"Alright girls, this way." My boss lead in some gorgeous super models as I fisted my hands.

"Oh wow, BTS is a lot more handsome than in pictures." One tall synthetic blonde strutted up to Tae and pressed herself up against him.

"Hey ladies." Tae winked as Jungkook was clearly nervous.

"Intern, make sure the girls are shown where the dressing room is and that they have everything they need. I'm going to go and see how the setup is for the new music video we'll shoot after this. Then get packing; we're flying out the day after tomorrow." My boss said sternly as I nodded.

"Hey, you, I need mineral water!" The blonde walked up to me as I gulped and nodded.

"Sure, would anyone else like one?" I asked as all the girls agreed. I walked off and after heading down the hall heard some footsteps behind me.

"I thought you could use some help." Tae walked up beside me as I smiled to myself.

"Oh, thanks V."  
"You know, I prefer it if you call me Tae." He whispered as I blushed. We made our way to the kitchen as he helped me carry the waters back as I handed the waters out and showed the girls the dressing room.

"The hairstylist and makeup artist will be here soon." I smiled as I observed the girls, all tall and thin with long hair and curvy bodies. I tried not to feel jealous, but they did seem to be better fit to stand by the boys . . . rather than someone plain like myself.

The remainder of the day seemed to drag on as the blonde continued bossing me around.

"If that's all you need today boss; I'll be heading home." I tried to stifle a yawn as I noticed Tae was watching me.

"I'll be heading out." Tae walked away as the blonde nearly ran after him.

"Hey, V, how about we grab some dinner. I'm starving, and I'd love some beer." She whispered the latter in his ear as I felt myself fuming.

"Oh, uh, sure." Tae walked the blonde to his room as I blushed and stomped out.

"Of course he's going to invite her up to his room. She's a supermodel for Pete's sake." I began cursing as I got into my car and drove home.


	6. Chapter 6

**LEMON WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS!**

A few days passed and I kept myself buried in work as I avoided the new addition to nearly all photo shoots and music videos.

"Intern, I need some salad to eat. Oh, and get me some sushi too!" The blonde, also known as Allison, kept me on my toes as I ran around doing every task she asked of me.

"Fine, but I have to go deliver these first." I carried a heavy sack of papers as I went about my duties and trying my best not to moan and groan over them.

"Fucking finally." I cursed as I sat down for lunch.

"You've been working hard." Tae came into the kitchen as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you usually have lunch with Allison?" I snapped as I went back to eating my burger and fries drenched in ketchup.

"Pfft, are you jealous?" He sat next to me as I turned away.

"Just leave me the hell alone. I came to the kitchen to eat in peace; I can't stand the way she drapes herself all over you. Makes me wanna gag."

"Hey, I can't help how attractive I am." Tae ran his hands over his body as I blushed and looked away; shoving my burger into my face.

"Get over yourself." I stuffed more fries into my face as I swallowed my food nearly whole.

"Last I remember; you couldn't keep your hands off me." He whispered into my ear as I blushed and chocked on my food as I began coughing.

"Shut up!" I pushed him away as he chuckled.

"Just remember, this is all fun in games ok? I don't take any relationships seriously; especially ours." Tae backed away. My heart stopped as I felt a lump in my throat; I did my best to swallow it down, but his words cut me down to size, bringing me back to reality.

"Right, just as we said when this first started."

"Tae Tae, there you are." Allison walked in as she glared at me.

"Ugh, figures you'd be in the kitchen eating; that's where the help belongs." Allison snarled at me as I sat there, saying nothing.

"Hey, don't be like that babe. Come on, let's go have something to drink." Tae led her off as I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Intern, when you're done, I need some forms printed, we leave tomorrow morning don't forget!" My boss poked my head in.

"Right!" I stood up, dried my tears. The rest of the day flew by and I managed to get myself home without managing to run into Tae and Allison.

"Alright, that's everything, now to get to bed early and we're off tomorrow." I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. The following morning was chaotic as I took a taxi to the airport where we all met.

"Where's Allison?" I asked Tae as he rolled his eyes.

"She has a photo shoot in England, so she can't join us in Italy." Tae looked me over as I flushed. I was wearing a sweat suit and had my hair tied back in a messy bun.

"What? It's always better to fly comfortably." I shrugged as our flight was called to board.

"Now how's about that? Seat buddy?" Tae teased as I grumbled.

"Just shut up and let me sleep." I went to face the window as Tae chuckled as he leaned towards me.

"I'll sleep too then." He closed his eyes as I turned away and tried to sleep. It took me a while to do so, what with his hot breath on my neck, his hand on my thigh, and his lips hovering over my skin.

"Can I get you two anything? Perhaps a blanket for you and your boyfriend?" The stewardess asked as I blushed and nodded, not wanting to wake Tae up. We were covered by the blanket as I did my best not to move.

"Hmm." I sighed to myself as I drifted off to sleep. A few hours later, nature was calling.

"Tae, I have to use the bathroom." I whispered rather loudly as he stirred slightly, moving off me so I could get up.

"Huh better." I looked in my mirror to fix my hair as someone was knocking at the door.

"I'm done now. Tae?" I looked up as I tried to step out but he pushed me backwards.

"Your boss is fast asleep; I've been dying to fuck you since this morning." He started kissing me aggressively as I began moaning. Before I could even protest, he began taking off my top and bra, along with pulling down my sweatpants along with my cotton blue panties.

"Mmm, hang on, let me get this on." Tae pulled out a condom as I felt completely wet and breathless.

"We shouldn't be doing this in here." My eyes were hazy and I was breathing heavily.

"Just think of it this way, you're now officially part of the mile-high club." Tae winked as I blushed and bit my lower lip. He pressed my backside against the sink, with one leg bent and angled up as he entered me. I tried my best to stifle a moan as he began grunting softly as he quickened his pace.

"Huh huh! Fuck, I'm gonna cum Tae." I wrapped my arms around him as he began kissing me again.

"Your pussy's so tight." He sucked at my nipple as we came together. We quickly cleaned up and walked out. My hair was a mess and we were holding hands for balance, but my stomach sank when my boss was wide awake with a drink in her hand. Tae noticed and released my hand as we both sat back in our seats.

"Attention ladies and gentleman, dinner will be served soon, we have another eight hours left of our flight. Thank you for flying Air Italy." The captain finished as Tae put down his tray.

"I'm starving." Tae looked over the options as we both picked chicken. The remainder of the flight went by quickly, and before we knew it, we were in our hotel rooms.

"This is amazing!" I spun around my suite when there was a knocking at the connecter door.

"Yes?" I looked and saw Tae in a silk robe.

"I paid the extra to get a room next to yours." He winked as he pulled me into his room.

"Want to take a bath?" He asked seductively as I looked around.

"Wow, you got like the presidential suite." I whistled as he looked rather prideful.

"Of course. Now come on." He gently pulled me towards his master bathroom as he turned on the tub.

"A bath does sound nice." I began undressing as Tae walked up to me and began kissing the space between my shoulders as I rolled my head around, feeling his hands slowly making their way up to my breasts as my voice hitched. I bit my lower lip as he began kissing and sucking at my neck. I cursed to myself as one of his hands made its way betwixt my thighs as I closed my eyes and felt myself become all too eager to devour him.

"The water." I gasped as he let me go and turned it off.

"Hang on a second." Tae went out of the room for a minute and came back with a condom on. I bent forward against the tub as he entered me and slowly moved his hips as I began moaning loudly; he quickened his pace as my eyes rolled back and my inner walls tightened.

"Fuck, Tae, you're twitching like crazy. I'm almost there." I said between heavy breaths as he growled at the back of his throat and bit my shoulder. We both came as he pulled out and discarded the condom. We both got in the tub as he began humming.

"Please sing 'Singularity'." It was the first time I'd ever asked him to sing, I could tell he was rather surprised. Tae began singing as I closed my eyes, his fingers tracing over my skin as I had goosebumps over every inch of me. We eventually got out and ordered room service, and watched a movie; I was leaning against him as my mind drifted off into thinking we were practically a couple. I dry swallowed as I felt sleepy.

"We'd better head to bed, we have a long day tomorrow." I kissed Tae as I got under the covers and felt Tae spooning me.

The tour went by in the blink of an eye, and of course when we arrived back in South Korea, Allison was waiting for Tae. As time went on, I found myself exploring online dating options as Tae was spending more time with Allison and I recalled his blunt words about the time he and I had together was "all fun in games." I went on several dates and wasn't all too surprised when none of them were going all to well, and yet I was very surprised when I found Tae at my doorstep every night. Months went by like this; I was finally at my wit's ends.

"Tae do you think this is all fun in games!? You're dating Allison but you keep insisting on being able to see me, to make love to me, to sleep with me, to spoon with me, to be with me; I can't even get a boyfriend because you insist that I'm yours! We don't belong to each other! You can't keep acting like a spoiled child! I'm sick of this! I quit!" I stormed out of the meeting room as everyone's jaw dropped, Tae bit his lip and ran after me.

"Look, I know this may seem really confusing, but I can't give you an answer. I don't want to be with Allison, and I don't want you to be with anyone else. Fuck, I don't know!" Tae pulled at his hair as he was clearly frustrated.

"Tae, you're a fucking idiot." I walked up to him and began kissing him, he immediately started kissing me back as I blushed.

"Maybe I am, but I'm not idiotic enough to let someone like you go." He tucked some loose hair behind my ear as I began giggling.

"Well, I'll have to get a new job." I sighed as Tae nodded.

"You're very talented, and I'd be happy to write you a recommendation letter." My boss cleared her throat before talking as I turned and stared at her awestruck.

"What, really?"

"Yes intern, or well I suppose you won't be mine anymore. If I may recommend some form of managing or completing a different internship in music or the arts. You're very good at time management, especially since you were able to complete every task I threw at you and messing around with V behind my back. I'd say you have a talent for that, as well as your artistic tastes, I noticed your ability to work with graphic design. Hey, it may even be beneficial to go back to school if you'd like. The possibilities are endless."

"You're right, especially now that I have a super rich boyfriend that'll support me right?" I teased as Tae rolled his eyes.

"You're not wrong, if you'd ask me to buy you a mansion and pay for your schooling, I'd do it." He pulled me into him again as I laughed.

"No, I believe in equality, we'll split the costs of my schooling. And personally, I don't need a mansion." I whispered against his lips as he chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't mind having a ranch home." He winked as we agreed. We went over to my apartment and made love for the first time as a couple; after we thought about our future together, both eager to see where it would take us.

The End


End file.
